monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : Once Again, Atop the Long Mynd
Too Quickly I know you are anxious (as are we all) to wrap up some of these thread and get to pulsing, but in the Caer Caradoc thread, Bedo and Phaedrus have indicated their intent to arrive at the cottage sometime during the morning in which this construction is taking place. Might I ask that we leave this thread open as a sort of sandbox until each of the other threads close? --Tim 19:08, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Could we brake the last section (Work) onto a new page so Phaedrus and Bedo can arrive there and make the "continued" link to the start of a page? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 15:50, 21 June 2006 (UTC) I got my timelines in a bit of a muddle. I thought you intended to arrive at the beginning of the day after. I shall fix it tonight. --James 17:35, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Glass Glass in the windows? Not a hope IMO in this area /period. --OldNick 07:32, 6 June 2006 (UTC) : I thought so at first as well, but while researching 13th century cottage constructions, I stumbled across a number of examples of glass window panes as early as the 8th and 9th centuries in several places across Europe, including Germany, Switzerland and France. Primarily made of soda lime, low in magnesium and potassium, these glass panes were made by glassblowers into long bulbous vessels and then cut down a seam and flattened. It was this technique for fabrication that would leave the circular warping on any glass pane in that period. Truly flat glass panes, like we are used to seeing in 19th century architecture, really wasn't developed as a process until the 18th century. --Tim 10:35, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::I'd stick with my point for this area & period. Certainly the type of glass you describe is the sort there would be if there was glass, but given the absence of glass that there seems to have been until C15-C16 in more major buildings in the area (Stokesay Castle included) I'd be very surprised to find it in an isolated deserted rural cottage. Now - in a merchants house in Shrewsbury it might well be another matter... Maybe this bit of Mythic Europe is more advanced than I was expecting. --OldNick 10:55, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Good point. I would like to add, as an aside, that the circular warping on the glass blown panes seen in old shop windows was due to the fact that this particular section of the glass sheet was naturally the cheapest. Shops would thus wholly or partly employ such glass in their windows as a cost cutting exercise, while the nobility would quite happily employ perfectly flat sheets of glass made with the stuff surrounding the center. From the hand-blown glass windows in my house, however, I can report that even these flat panes of glass are not perfectly flat and cause all manner of distortions when looking through them. --James 13:13, 6 June 2006 (UTC) : Hey, you may well be right. What do you expect from a guy whose whole country is less than 250 years old? :) : My logic was this: If basic glass pane making was being done as early the 8th century, then the *process* for doing so would certainly have spread to the British Isles by that time, as you said. Because of this, it really only comes down to a question of affluence. I wanted to plant the seed in the readers' mind (which it appears I failed to do :) ) of the cottage being capable of being much more than the ruined hulk that it is, so I tried to use the reference, "...once would have been covered shutters or, if the owner was fortunate, glass, but now stood empty and wanting," to show the range of possibilities. Perhaps it is the influence of Mythic Europe or simply creative liberty. The important part is, a Verditius Mage could fill the windows with ruby studded sparkling grape Jell-O if he was inclined to. :) --207.190.203.149 11:40, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ My post. --Tim 11:43, 6 June 2006 (UTC) ::What do I expect? Decent research into distant parts to make up for the lack of real history ;-))) Sorry I missed your intent - maybe I need things spelled out in terms of grape Jell-O before I get the point. Call to Arms I just wanted to drop a note encouraging the other players to throw in here and give their characters some life as well. I'm basically just using this bit to keep me busy until we can pulse. And wait 'til you see what Ambrosius has in mind! --Tim 11:47, 7 June 2006 (UTC) I don't have a lot to add at this point with Alicia. Things are proceeding well. Normally I'd add a few character bits ... but given my current location, I think I'll pass on that at the moment ... JBforMarcus (and Alicia)